grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanny Rogue
The mother of Mr Roulette and arch nemesis of Nanny Prescot and Devon, she is a known criminal mastermind who often goes around holding up banks and stealing all the money that's inside. Early Life Born in poverty on the East End, all she knows is crime and using it to get money. She was known to be a bandit back in the day with a great criminal mind being able to hold up banks and steal money. She used the title Nanny Rogue to explain her activities which riled up Nanny Prescot and soon the pair were nemesis of each other as Nanny Prescot represented everything decent and Nanny Rogue everything that's dastardly. She ended up having a son Mr Roulette and then eventually a grandson Master Roulette. She wants them in on her criminal enterprise which Mr Roulette dabbles in but he is too busy living a playboy lifestyle, chasing after women and Master Roulette is too noble to join in. Devon overtime also is among those that Nanny Rogue lists as being a rival of hers as extension that he is Nanny Prescot's grandson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She and her son Mr Roulette comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Cindy Monroe who is leading the gang and driving along with Nanny Rogue, Mr Roulette and Steve Queen are trying to go to Herefordshire for George and Ali's wedding. Cindy's direction are terrible sending them in the complete wrong way from the countryside to Debonte which is a very run down town. Daisy, Captain Poulet who is working and Francesco Ambrose are in the fast food place when Cindy asks for direction and Daisy informs them they are lost. When they eventually arrive they think they will still get to the reception but have arrived 12 days later not releasing such time had passed. Wilma Timber is there though being able to tell them on all the fun they have missed. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy She is among those running with Gawdy along with Malcolm, Lady Blah Blah, Mr Roulette and Mrs Parry to go to Brazil via foot for the World Cup, she as do everyone else gives up except for Gawdy who ends up swimming to Brazil. #107-110 Earthquake #110 Tale of Michelle Glatt Michelle Glatt is placing bets on who out those believed to be dead from the Earthquake is still alive at is believed one of those is still alive. Such a morbid an insensitive act, Nanny Rogue bets that Gina Kelly survived. She is sad to find out she lost the bet when Julian Jules is revealed by Tessa Crab to be alive still. Nanny Rogue is furious as she had a 1 in 5 chance of getting it right and ended up copying Michelle's choice who she deemed nothing but a self attention seeking lady and that she wasted her chance on winning the bet. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Nanny Rogue wanting to catch who the killer is before her nemesis Nanny Prescot does. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live.